Her Million Dollar Man
by TheDuckOfNom4
Summary: They both knew that this was the extent of their relationship. He would visit her every week, she would perform and they would have sex before he gave her money. It suited them both fine and that was the way it would stay until the end. Kakuzuxreader oneshot Rated M for sexual content. Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and so are all recognizable characters.


_You said I was the most exotic flower_

_Holding me tight in our final hour_

The room grew silent as the silky smooth melody started. The lights slowly went up and revealed a woman dressed to the nine. Her dress was a fine red silk, tight and long. It accentuated the sultry curves of her hips and bosom, with a split down the side to reveal a long, slender leg in sliver heels that glittered with expensive jewels. He was an average height but the heels definitely made her taller. She had sandy hair that was up in a curled bun and diamond earrings swayed from her lobes when she moved even the slightest. She was covered from head to toe in jewels that sparkled under the light.

_I don't know how you convince them and get them, but  
>I don't know what you do, it's unbelievable<br>And I don't know how you get over, get over  
>Someone as dangerous, tainted and flawed as you<em>

When she sang, her voice was sultry but coy. She was advertising herself with each swing of her curved hips and each slide of her hand up and down the microphone shaft. She was advertising herself to_ him. _Her brown eyes never broke from his emerald ones. She loved the way he paid attention to every move she made. She loved the way he never failed to show up every week. She loved _him. _A part of her knew that it was outrageous and stupid to love somebody who paid her for favours, but she did. __

_One for the money, and two for the show  
>I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go<br>How did you get that way? I don't know  
>You're screwed up and brilliant,<br>Look like a million dollar man,  
>So why is my heart broke?<em>

Kakuzu watched the woman perform. There were about fifty odd men in the room, whistling at her and shouting at her to take something off but he knew that she was actually only performing to him. The way she concentrated solely on him and only him. He had her right under his thumb and would always use that to his advantage. She was his quick fix in a life of busy schedule and murders. She was his sweet release from strict routine and treasuring. If he had money he could spend, it would always be spent there. On her. Maybe she was only attracted to the money, but he didn't care. He was willing to spend it. __

_You got the world but baby at what price?  
>Something so strange, hard to define<em>

_It isn't that hard boy to like you or love you  
>I'd follow you down down down,<br>You're unbelievable  
>If you're going crazy just grab me and take me<br>I'd follow you down down down, anywhere anywhere_

She continued singing into the night until there was nobody left but him. He sat there, arms across the top of the love seat; legs wide open like a show of dominance. In one of his hands was a shot of sake and in his other, a wad of cash. A wad of cash she knew he would be giving her that same night after their playing, as always. A tinge of excitement shot through her abdomen at that thought. At the thought of the pleasures to come. She couldn't help but stare at his lap and what was not so hidden underneath his pants. A heat came to her face as she continued to sing to him.__

_One for the money, two for the show  
>I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go<br>How did you get that way? I don't know  
>You're screwed up and brilliant,<br>Look like a million dollar man,  
>So why is my heart broke?<em>

He knew the affect he had on her. He could see it in the way she moved. Her body language became more and more obvious with each caress she gave herself. She began to touch more suggestive parts of herself, running her hands down her curves to her lower belling. Something he would be filling later on. He cocked his head at her, giving her a hard, dangerous stare that told her exactly what kind of fire she was starting. But he knew she didn't care. He knew she loved the danger. __

_One for the money, two for the show  
>I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go<br>How did you get that way? I don't know  
>You're screwed up and brilliant,<br>Look like a million dollar man,  
>So why is my heart broke?<br>I don't know,  
>You're screwed up and brilliant,<br>Look like a million dollar man,  
>So why is my heart broke?<em>

It was at least one in the morning when she stopped and gave him one last look before walking away through the stage exit. She didn't need to invite him; she'd given him a multiple amount throughout the night. As she walked down the corridor and into her dressing room, she heard his slow, predatory footsteps from behind. When she heard the door close, she reached up and let down her hair, giving it a gentle shake so that the curled, blonde locks fell seductively to frame her face. She felt his large, rough hands move up her pale arms, sliding over them possessively. When she turned to him, he'd taken off his mask, revealing his stitched face. They never bothered her. In a world where she was surrounded by such fake beauty and luxury comforts, the inner submissive of her loved the gritty, rough feel of the wads of thread against her soft flesh. Her hand made its way to their main objective in no time, palming it as he ghosted his lips over her red painted ones. She mewled out quietly when she felt the strange but amazing sensation of thread under her dress and in her most intimate spot. He knew she was desperate to get straight to the point. And he was oh so willing to comply.

_I don't know how you convince them and get them, but_

_I don't know what you do, it's unbelievable_

_And I don't know how you get over, get over_

_Someone as dangerous, tainted and flawed as you_

His green orbs stared at her as she lay in front of him on the heavily decorated bed, naked and vulnerable. He roughly opened her legs to see what he'd done to her and was happy to see her slickness glimmering in the candle lit room. He grunted slightly. She was perfectly hairless and moisturized. He could smell the mellow scent of peaches and jasmine. Her decently sized chest rose up and down in anticipation of what was to come. He moved forward between her legs and over her, caging her under his muscular torso and arms. He wasn't even going to stretch her with his finger so she could be prepared for him.

_One for the money, and two for the show_

_I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go_

_How did you get that way? I don't know_

_You're screwed up and brilliant,_

_Look like a million dollar man,_

_So why is my heart broke?_

Her eyes were clenched shut, mouth agape and releasing small gasps. Her cheeks were pink and her forehead was burning from the heat, sweat beginning to soak it. She could hear him grunting above her. It was a low, dangerous sound that grumbled through his chest like a wild animal. His thrusts varied from slow and deep where he would grip her hip with one hand and slowly insert himself as far as he could go or mind-numbingly fast and hard, making her eyes roll back in her head, her teeth bite down on his warm shoulder and her hands travel to his rear where she could feel his cheeks tensing and un-tensing with every quick thrust.

_You got the world but baby at what price?_

_Something so strange, hard to define_

_It isn't that hard boy to like you or love you_

_I'd follow you down down down,_

_You're unbelievable_

_If you're going crazy just grab me and take me_

_I'd follow you down down down, anywhere anywhere_

He scooped her up in his muscular arms and switched their places in an instant. She panted for a moment before grabbing him and lifting herself up slightly to place him under her and lower herself onto him. She began rolling her hips as she went up and down, head thrown back in ecstasy as he watched her with cold eyes. Large hands made their way around and grabbed her rear, forcing her to bend down into his shoulder as her squished it in his hands, enjoying the soft but round and firm feeling. He began to thrust into her in that position, hard and fast making her cry out as her walls buzzed and stretched with amazing sensations.

_One for the money, two for the show_

_I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go_

_How did you get that way? I don't know_

_You're screwed up and brilliant,_

_Look like a million dollar man,_

_So why is my heart broke?_

Kakuzu grunted heavily as he felt closer and closer to the end. He stared down at the woman who whimpered with every thrust of his hips, earrings swaying and mocha buds hard. He leaned down and took one in his mouth, making her purse her lips in satisfaction as she felt him licking, kissing and sucking. He leaned up again and let out a loud grunt, pushing into her deep and hard, releasing finally. After a few moments, he caught his breath and slid out, completely flaccid. He tugged his pants back on and stared at his work that was currently running out and onto the sheets. More pumped out with every rise and fall of her stomach when she breathed.

_One for the money, two for the show_

_I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go_

_How did you get that way? I don't know_

_You're screwed up and brilliant,_

_Look like a million dollar man,_

_So why is my heart broke?_

She sat up slightly, watching him pull on his clothing, mask and head piece before turning to her, throwing the money at her feet. He adjusted cloak before turning to walk out of the door. She simply watched him go, neither of them sharing a word. But words didn't need to be said. They both knew that this was the extent of their relationship. He would visit her every week, she would perform and they would have sex before he gave her money. It suited them both fine and that was the way it would stay until the end.

_I don't know,_

_You're screwed up and brilliant,_

_Look like a million dollar man,_

_So why is my heart broke?_

_**Lana Del Ray – Million dollar man**_


End file.
